Wet and Insane Love
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Love isn't supposed to make sense. Clex Slash Goodness! Drabblish.


Title: "Wet and Insane Love"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Love isn't supposed to make sense.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

It was with shrieks and laughter that the people on the beach began to head for the shore when the rain began. Lex pulled Clark along behind him until his boyfriend suddenly turned in the water and brought him to an abrupt halt. Lex's bare feet scrambled for purchase in the sand, but it was Clark's strong arms that kept him from falling. The Kansas country boy brought him up strong beside him.

Lex's heartbeat raced as lightning dotted the sky and Clark's bare, wet muscles heaved against his own considerably smaller physique. "Clark, we should be going," Lex said. He hadn't wanted to come to the beach to begin with, but Clark had, as always when they were together, made it worth his while.

Clark smiled at his beloved Lex through the rain that pelted his handsome face. "I don't want to," he confessed, shouting to be heard above the rising winds. "The day's been perfect, Lex!" And it had been, with no school, business meetings, meteor freaks, or life-threatening disasters to ruin their fun. "I don't want it to end!"

"Clark, it's raining!" Lex cried. His wide, blue eyes gazed up in disbelief into Clark's wide and shimmering orbs. "We should get under cover!"

"Let my arms by your cover," Clark offered, wrapping Lex into a tighter hug and trying to shield his bald head from the steaming raindrops with his arms.

Lex laughed. A grin slipped out upon his face even as he complained, "Now I know why you didn't get killed by my car! You're insane! Look, Clark, I know you're probably used to plowing your family's fields in the rain, but - "

"Lex," Clark interrupted, which was rare for a country boy who was so utterly polite most of the time, "you're right! This is insane, but then, from what I understand, love isn't supposed to make sense!" He knew he didn't know half of the stuff Lex did about the world and Earth's legends, but everything he'd ever seen in the movies, read in books, and heard from his own parents whose love still shone obviously every time his father took his mother into his arms said that love was the most senseless and wonderful feeling there was!

He could hear Lex's heart pounding. His own was pounding, too, but for a different reason. It was pounding because the man he loved was in his arms, wet, handsome, and smiling up at him! It was pounding because it was filled with a love that could not, and would not, be denied! Clark had never been much of a man for words, and now was no different as he stopped talking, lowered his head, and pressed his lips to Lex's.

Lex no longer felt the rain. The rumbling thunder, slashing lightning, and howling wind became so distant and faint that he could scarcely hear them. What he heard instead was two hearts pounding together as one. What he felt, instead of the rain slicking his bare skin, was ecstasy and love. His mind, heart, and soul roared, and he knew he would forever be Clark's in rain, in life, in eternity. It would never end, and their day wouldn't either, he vowed, as he kissed his love back in the pouring rain with all the love he had and would only ever feel for the amazing, crazy, sweet, and handsome country bumpkin clinging in his arms.

**The End**


End file.
